league_of_berserkfandomcom-20200215-history
General info
General Info Character Main stats * (Str) Strength * (Agi) Agility * (Luck) Luck * (Con) Constitution /!\ THESE FORMULAS ARE SPECULATIONS /!\ if you have better ones please submit them in the comments. Strength Directly increases damage +1 Str adds : +2% of unupgraded (+0) weapon damage to the total damage. This means that the damage buffs (min/max and both) also apply on the bonus given by str, and that a fully upgraded weapon will get the same damage bonus provided by str than an unupgraded weapon The main repercussion here is that the damage boost provided by strength will become less interesting in comparaison with attack speed for highly upgraded weapons. Agility Directly increases Evasion (chance to dodge) and Accuracy (chance to hit) +1 Agi adds : +0.1% Chance of Evasion +1.32% of weapon base accuracy example : 75% acc dagger will give 0.99 acc for 1 agi 60% blunt will give 0.79 acc for 1 agi This means that high accuracy weapon will get more acc from agility than low accuracy weapon. So if you have a very low acc weapon, you may consider using accuracy potions instead of stats points to reach 100% Agility can be above 100% because it is countered by evasion. Chance to hit is your agility minus enemy evasion, so if you want to hit all the time and he has 10% eva, you need 110 agi. Luck Directly increases chances to do a critical hit Critical hit is double damage (= +100% total damage), some items can increase this value. +1 Luck adds : +1.5% ''+ (0.02 * base weapon crit rate) chance to crit example : 4% crit rate dagger will give + 1.508 crit for 1 luck 30% blunt will give +2.1 crit for 1 luck Crit can be above 100%, it can be countered by Critical protection potion. (+/- -50% chance to crit) Luck is the best way to increase total damage with stats. Then comes agi, and then str. '''Constitution' Directly increases Health points (hp) +1 Con adds : +102 hp For burst builds you should not invest in con. For tank builds with devil egg, put everything in con, damage dealt is 10%(or more) of your health every second. It can be interesting to add crit and maybe acc. Secondary stats * Accuracy = % chance to hit opponent * Crit = % chance to deal double damage * Attack speed = number of hits every second * Evasion = % chance to avoid an attack * Balance = % chance to get closer to weapon max damage HXP = Hunting XP Gives you a stat bonus as a reward for PvM actions HXP level is composed of 10 steps for each level. Bonus : For 1 step, value increases with level : (hypotetical growth) * 1 + (level) weight (i.e : for level 1 = 2kg bonus for lvl 5 = 6kg bonus) or * 10 x (level) HP (i.e : for level 1 = +10hp bonus for level 3 = +30 hp bonus) For 1 level (after 10th step) : * +1 stat point Where to find it : Weekly ranking * Depending of your ranking (Top 50%) Random portal * Squirrel + 1 * Slime + 2 * Cellop + 3 * Minotaur + 5 * Mini golem +7 * Succubus + 8 Hunting daily quests 10 wins in the following areas : * Large cave normal + 5 * Ancient Desert Hard +10 * Forlorn wasteland hell +15 * Plateau of Destruction inferno +20 * Dark Plains beyond1 +30 * Talking Jungle beyond 2 +40 * Dungeon beyond 3 +60 And * 5 PvP wins in a row +20 Raids * Depending of inflicted damage on the boss Ads * You can get 10 to 30 HXP on upgrade stone ads.